zimfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Blossomofdeath
Welcome Hi, welcome to Invader ZIM Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Spoo page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dr. Anonymous1 (Talk) 03:00, September 1, 2012 Sigh, I can never make anyone happy, you speak as if I've done something wrong, all I'm doing is making some articles more interesting, but why do I bother? I can't make ANYONE happy... King Pig 21:39, September 1, 2012 (UTC) A Proper Welcome Good catch, thanks! Oh, and welcome to the Wiki! I'm also VERY glad to hear that you've had some experience in these kinds of things; recently, we've been suffering from some.. unprofessional activity from newer users... As you probably noticed. Glad to have someone on board who can help us. Welcome to the invasion! Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 21:59, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Well, you wouldn't be here if you DIDN'T enjoy contributing, would you. ;-) Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 22:49, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Well, I have a few. ;-) Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 23:11, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Re:Alert Hey, as long as you''didn't do it. Thanks for telling me. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 13:07, September 2, 2012 (UTC) BBT America Neat, you like the Big Bang Theory too? Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 13:22, September 9, 2012 (UTC) project G.I.R hey welcome to the wiki i am not famous or a admin or on the top ten list i am however a giganto IZ fan but thats beside the point. When I learned IZ was canceled I knew something had to be done projectgir was the answer make as many comics as you can and at the date that i say (have not thought of it yet) i'll post my mail thing mail them in and the best will be put in giant comic collection to get back IZ you in? from Projectgir (talk) 17:00, September 9, 2012 (UTC)projectgir Re:Re: BBT America Yeah, I recently got into the show as well. I like it, but you already knew that. Who's your favourite character? Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 21:27, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, definitely Sheldon. But I totally agree with you: he'd be a bleeding pain in the arse in real life. Bazinga. ;-) Out of curiosity, how'd you learn about Invader Zim? Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 10:15, September 11, 2012 (UTC) oh wow i never thought of using screenshots thats a great idea oops forgot my signature Projectgir (talk) 22:48, September 11, 2012 (UTC)projectgir Well, you certainly discovered it before I did; it was only about three years ago when I first learned of its existence from my best friend back in Japan. The first episode he showed me was "GIR Goes Crazy and Stuff", and I found that I loved almost everything about it: the theme music and animation was awesome, the characters and plot were original, and the whole thing was MUCH darker and violent than any of the other animated junk I've seen on Nick. It's still my all-time favourite Nick show. Never mind, I loved how Jhonen Vasquez subtly whipped the metaphorical finger at Nick at least once in every episode. Ever notice how the only "new shows" they ever air on Nick these days are just annoying clones of each other? Why don't they create something remotely original for a change? Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 10:24, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, you're definitely right about the whole "restricting violence" thing. I mean, first they want a show that's dark and edgy, then they demand that that Jhonen make it cute and fluffy! Why not just put IZ on Teen Nick? It's already been shown that it's more popular with that demographic. Oh, Power Rangers Samurai. That show is so ridiculous! I tried watching an episode (mocking it all the way), but I couldn't stop laughing 'cos every bloody enemy on that show looks like something a bad Godzilla movie puked up! In other words... PATHETIC! PA-''THETIC HUMAN PROGRAMMING!! And Spongebob... They may have some funny moments, but te rest of it is just an idiotic sponge acting like he's on a drug trip. And yet this numbskull's the fade of Nickelodeon! Kind of like Mario: they both are iconic, but they're so annoying that it's impossible to imagine why. That show's been going on for too long. And then, of course, we have the "new" shows that Nick seems to defecate every month or so. Bucket and Skinner, anyone? ... I thought not. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 10:25, September 13, 2012 (UTC) I think the word we're looking for to describe these new "shows" is "pandering." I can only hope Nick actually learns from this, and decides to bring back that dark element soon. (cue evil laugh) But in the meantime, I just hope Soapy Waffles finishes animating the unfinished episodes of IZ soon. Speaking of which, I had another thought: what can we do for the unfinished episodes that were scripted, but no dialogue was recorded? Maybe a graphic novel adaptation? Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 10:16, September 17, 2012 (UTC) undone revision You have to remember blossom that nick is faced twoard's children who may think it is a swear word or something. Projectgir (talk) 12:52, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Re: Template Sure you can (good thing you volunteered; I know nothing about that kind of stuff). But... what will it look like? Out of ignorant curiosity.Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 20:31, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Ok, thanks. You can go ahead and do it, then. By the way, how DO I archive my Talk PagE? I've never understood how. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 21:15, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Well, that should do it. Thank God we have you, eh? ;-) OK, I'll try that. Thank you SO much; I've really been wondering how to do that for ages. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 23:46, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Re:Your edits to the Swollen Eyeball network i didnt add any categorys tho.....and the sillouette does resemble eggman!!!!Mailjesuru2 (talk) 00:40, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Someone was editing at the same time as me.........and i just said it slightly resembles him......not that it was intentional!!!!!Mailjesuru2 (talk) 02:13, September 30, 2012 (UTC) signature Hey Blossom long time no see errr... Talk I guess anyways how the THIS WORD WAS TAKEN OFF THE WIKI BECAUSE IT WAS DEEMED INOPPROPRIATE FOR CHILDS TO SEE WHAT IT WAS LOOK UP I FELL FOR IT ON THE SEARCHBAR do you get such a awesome signature?????????????????????? Projectgir (talk) 21:53, September 30, 2012 (UTC) oh sweet I want my links yellow and my border purple thanks you rock this is me signing out with (hopefully) the last use of this signature Projectgir (talk) 22:51, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Thanks thats perfect just what I wanted and so much more!!!!! END OF TRANSMISSION Projectgir (talk) 23:53, September 30, 2012 (UTC) HEY IT WORKS CHECK IT OUT (oh and thanks) [[User:Projectgir|'Projectgir']] [[User talk:Projectgir|'(Talk)']] 21:51, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Cyber-Genius Wanted Hey, I need your help with something: You know how on the Main Page, there are eight "monitor screens" like this: that each represent a link to basic pages (only way I can describe it)? Well, I was talking with Olivia a while back about doing the same thing for our associate sites (eg. Soapy Waffles, OHP, etc.), which would replace the visually-distracting "banner" we currently have. We both loved the idea, but neither of us has the technology or know-how to make copies of this "monitor" picture, and edit each one so that they contain their respective icon and name. Any chance you could create a "monitor" icon for each of our fellow organisations? I would REALLY appreciate it. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 00:26, October 2, 2012 (UTC)